diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Orochi
Orochi is the Vibora Prince of the Vibora clan. He is the grandson of the Vibora King Burai and the son of Zweig, making him the half cousin of the Sakamaki triplets and the half nephew of Cordelia and the Vampire King Karlheinz (the latter being the former's uncle by the older man's marriage to his aunt). Appearance Orochi is an extremely handsome young man with short light green hair that is unkempt and shaped golden yellow eyes. He is tall, slender and well built with pretty pale skin and strong shoulder blades and shape fangs. He has dark green scales on over his body. Although he can make himself look more human whenever he wants to, usually at school. He wears a purple shirt that is tucked in and white pants with brown shoes. He also wears a black belt around his pants and a necklace around his neck. Personality Orochi is very sadist and lustful who enjoys torturing people for fun. He takes pride in his vibora heritage and believes he is better than everyone else. Orochi is extremely intelligent and dangerous clever since is the grandson of the Vibora King Burai. He is very greedy and selfish. Orochi shows that he can be very scary when he's angry. However, he doesn't come to anger first. Despite being a prince, Orochi is annoyed by the praised by everyone around him since he heard all of it all his life. He does shows to respect his elders a bit, even listening to their advises whenever he needs it. According to Yui, Orochi can be very passionate about things that very matter to him. Although, he was born as a prince, Orochi does have appears to have some friends who actually care about him and not his royal status or his family's wreath. Orochi can also take the game bango very seriously and be very competitive towards others. History Orochi was born as the grandson of the Vibora King Burai and was praised by everyone as the next future king of their kingdom. Orochi was told about his half aunt Cordelia and his half cousins Ayato, Kanato, and Laito. For most of his childhood, Orochi was trained to be better than his cousins. However, Orochi wondered about the other demons outside of his kingdom. Which his grandfather and father often lied to him that they were nothing compared to the Viboras. During his childhood, Orochi was always arranged by his father to play with his cousins despite his protests of not wanting to play with his vampire cousins. This was due to keep their family's image good for their people whenever his aunt Cordelia and her children would come to their castle to visited them. Orochi hated playing with his cousins regardless if it was important for keeping his family's name to be seen as perfect by the two kingdoms. Relationships Burai Orochi was praised by his grandfather throughout his life. Orochi greatly respects his grandfather for most of his life. Zweig Orochi was spoiled by his father and was trained by him to be the next king of the Vibora race. Despite Zweig's cruel nature, he clearly loves his son very much. Karlheinz Orochi shows to dislike his uncle very much. Although, Karl is only his uncle by marriage, Orochi disrespect him greatly. However, he does secretly admires him because of the latter's limitless powers and magic. Cordelia Orochi greatly disrespect his aunt and often called her a whore because of her sexual encounters with other men. Orochi even says that Cordelia is an embarrassment to their family on both her illegitimacy and her sexuality affairs with other men. Ayato Sakamaki Orochi hates his cousin because of Ayato often calling himself "Yours Truly". Orochi greatly enjoys testing his cousin because of the latter being the third son of his father and the heir of the Vampire Throne. Kanato Sakamaki Orochi is annoyed by Kanato's childish behavior and likes to make fun of the latter's beloved toy Teddy, saying only girls likes plushies. Since their childhood, Orochi and Kanato were forced by their parents to play together despite the two would often fight over the toys that they would play. Laito Sakamaki Orochi seems to get along with Laito out of his other cousins. Orochi shows to somewhat care about Laito despite the two cousins having different personalities. Flashbacks shows that Orochi and Laito gotten along with each other the most than Laito triplet brothers. Yui Komori Orochi greatly disrespects Yui, even calling her someone who isn't worth his time. Yui clearly shows that she didn't like Orochi when the two first met. Even going to the point by saying that Orochi is just a spoiled brat that was never told no. Abilities Because he is a vibora, Orochi is a very powerful demon. He has inhuman strength, speed, hearing, smelling, and sight. Transformation Orochi can hide his scales whenever he is in the Human World. Trivia * Orochi's name means "Big snake". * He was a spoiled child by Yui. * He is half nephew of Cordelia, making him the half cousin of the Sakamaki triplets, Ayato, Kanato, and Laito Sakamaki. Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Viboras Category:In Love Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Sons Category:Grandchildren Category:Grandsons Category:Royalties Category:Princes Category:Rich Characters Category:Demons Category:Alive Category:Only Child Characters Category:Combat Able Characters